fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lachesis
Rackesis (ラケシス Rakeshisu, translated Lachesis in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the princess of Nodion and the younger sister of Eltshan, whom she holds in deep reverence. Rackesis is sarcastic, sharp-tongued, strong-willed and has a strong sense of pride, preferring to make her own choices, instead of having others decide for her. If paired up, Rackesis's children are Nanna and Delmud. Rackesis is known to have survived the Battle of Barhara, and brings Nanna to Lenster to live with Fin, while she sends Delmud to live with the other children in Isaac. Rackesis becomes a surrogate mother of sorts for Leaf during this time. Rackesis is last seen crossing the Yied Desert, attempting to reunite with Delmud. Although her fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Thracia 776 that Rackesis may have been captured by the Lopto Sect and turned to stone. As suggested by Levn in a conversation he shares with Delmud, Rackesis may still be alive somewhere, with her whereabouts unknown. In-Game Seisen no Keifu Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Princess | Hezul |2 |26 |6 |8 |9 |13 |5 |7 |9 |6 |- |10000 | Charisma | Sword - A Staff - C | Prayer Sword Live Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |50% |5% |10% |20% |40% |20% |10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +7 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +7 *'Speed:' +4 *'Defense:' +7 *'Resistance:' +0 *'Movement:' +3 *'+2 to Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'C Rank' Overview Rackesis initially starts out as an extremely weak unit, making her rather difficult to train. It is, however, worth the effort to train her, as she is able to promote into a Master Knight, a class that is arguably the best in Seisen no Keifu. It is recommended to have Rackesis purchases the Relive staff and the Elite Ring in order for her to be able to gain levels at a faster rate. If all her paladin guards are alive at the end of Chapter 2, Rackesis will receive the Knight's Ring, which should be sold to other characters such as Ira or Sylvia, as she becomes mounted upon promotion. It is highly advisable for Rackesis to speak to Eltshan in Chapter 3 to not only receive the Earth Sword, but to have him leave the battlefield permanently. Rackesis is best paired with Azel, Beowolf, or Fin. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Siglud speaks to Rackesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 2, after Rackesis is recruited, Dew may speak to her to initiate a conversation, in which she will gain the Thief Sword and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf may speak to Rackesis, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength, two points of Skill, one point of Defense, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 3, if Rackesis speaks Eltshan, Eltshan will leave the battlefield, and she will receive the Earth Sword. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Rackesis's lover is either Beowolf, Noish, or Dew, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 50+2 *Noish: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Azel: 50+2 *Midayle: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 *Jamka: 50+2 *Holyn: 50+2 *Levn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 50+2 Kakusei Base Stats |Troubadour |17 |29 |2 |14 |11 |18 |10 |9 |17 |7 |Resistance +2 Secluded Lady Charisma | Staff - B |Recover* *Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Lachesis' was the second of the Three Fates, otherwise known as the Moirae. They were white-robed personifications of destiny, who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. Lachesis measured the thread of life with her rod. Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree reveals that Eltshan and Rackesis have different mothers. *A villager in Chapter 2 remarks that Rackesis and Eltshan seem to act closer than just siblings. This may imply that they harbored incestous feelings for each other. These theories may have spawned the sibling romance subplot between the two, as seen in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. Gallery File:Lachesis TCG1.jpg|Rackesis, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Princess. File:Lachesis TCG2.jpg|Rackesis, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Princess. File:Rackesis (TCG Series 3).jpg|Rackesis, as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:Rackesis (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Rackesis from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Lachesis.png|Rackesis's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters